This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides.
British Patent Application No. 2,146,987A, published May 1, 1985, claims a series of antifungal agents of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are aryl substituents; R.sub.3 is hydrogen or alkyl, n is 0 or 1, Y is CH or N and A is a C.sub.2 -C.sub.7 methylene bridge.